


Burning

by TwinVax



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Campaign 1 (Critical Role), Gen, Lawrence Lorelei is Taryon's Lawrence, M/M, Post-Canon, Song of the Lorelei, Weird Time Shit, timeline doesnt match fuck it anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 11:08:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15907062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinVax/pseuds/TwinVax
Summary: kaysno  asked: i know that this doesn't really work but i would love to read a story about benny meeting tary (who is lawrence's bf?? <333)Benicio gets burned a little bit when he first meets his brother's boyfriend.





	Burning

“Oh, I’m terribly sorry, I didn’t know my helmet could hurt people without me using one of the gems. Are you alright, strange fellow?” 

Benicio hissed, holding his burnt hand against his chest, tampering his snarling down to avoid looking more suspicious to the nerdlinger his brother brought home, “I’m fine. Fucking shit! What uh, what’s that hat thing made of?” he’s sure he knows what it fucking is, since it burned his damn hand, but he still wants to know if he’s right. 

Taryon, his brothers stupid fucking boyfriend, smiles happily as he takes the offending helmet off, holding it out to show him like he expects Benicio to actually admire the thing, “It’s silver, but incredibly durable due to the magical enchantments imbued in it. It’s just as strong as any other metal used for armor, quite useful!” 

Beni backed up until he was a safe distance from it, still holding his hand even though it only stung a little now. He should have listened better to shit about silver and what it looked like, when he was being taught stuff, but at least he’d probably get an interesting scar on his paw when he turned now. Probably. “Yeah, uh, cool. Do me a favor and keep that away from me bro. I’m…super allergic. Especially to magic silver. It’s a problem, ya feel me?” 

Taryon dropped his arms, holding the helmet behind himself, looking incredibly apologetic, “It would seem my track record when it comes to first meetings with twins is still poor. So sorry for hurting you! I’ll be sure to remember in future your allergy and not gift you anything silver related whenever appropriate!” 

Benicio narrowed his eyes as the shiny man nodded to himself, looking satisfied the way his brother did sometimes after making something, except without the making anything part. It was weird, the guy was weird, perfect for his weirdo brother though, “My whole family shares the allergy though, so probably like, don’t give anyone here silver at all, or touch anyone, if your wearing silver. Larry gets especially rashy and gross if his allergies come up.” 

“Oh, well thank you so much for warning me then! I’ll endeavor to make sure I don’t cause any allergic reactions. It’s a pleasure to have met you, Beni. Where might I go to find your twin then?” 

Benicio shrugged, “Probably his work room. Outside someplace near the back of the castle.”

Taryon nodded, putting his helmet back in place as he strode out the door, “Excellent! I’ll see you later, but for now I’ll be spending some time with Larry before dinner.”

Benicio watched him leave blankly, before he dropped his arm, letting the claws sink back into normal nails now that no one was around to witness the lapse in control. The guy was a dweeb and a nerd, like his brother, but he could totally be dangerous and fuck them all up if he wasn’t as trustworthy as he acted. 

He’d watch him, make sure he didn’t do anything funky. His bro was too trusting sometimes, no matter how smart he acted like he was. He’d keep an eye until he was sure everything was all good. 

And if it wasn’t, he’d kill him before he even thought of hurting his brother. 


End file.
